Laven Songfic Summertime Guys
by Josie Audriguez
Summary: A songfic for Summertime guys Pairings: LavixAllen implied KandaxLenalee  ...not much too say D:


**yay! my first songfic! :D I like this one a lot! x33 i've been meaning to write it fer a long time! :D fer anybody reading AFLT(Allen's Fluffy Little Tale), I'm workin on chapter four, but I really wanted to write this so I wrote it just right now! x33 chpater 4 of AFLT's comin along great. anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or -Man. **

**(p.s) anybody reading SL (Stolen Love) I NEED YOUR OPINION! D; I refuse to write the last chapter until I know what everybody wants soo...please review with what you want er vote in the pole on my profile! D: i'll update as soon as i know!~**

**kay, enjoy the story! :D

* * *

**

_Summer's comin'_

_They're gonna drive us crazy_

_Let's go!_

"Let's go, Lenalee!" I called. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited in front of her house, and there was a reason for me being so impatient too. School finally ended like what? An hour ago? Whatever, but the point is if we don't hurry there's going to be absolutely _no place_ to park as soon as we got to the beach. When she _finally_ came out of the house, she was wearing a very cute turquoise tankini with a floral pattern and a very protective brother around her waist. "Don't go looking like that, Lenalee! Who knows what kind of men will try and flirt with you when your wearing that! I don't want a nephew or niece!" Komui cried. Lenalee dramatically rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry, I have Allen with me, so nothing will happen alright?" Komui seemed to think about this, but Lenalee pried him off and quickly jumped in the car, shoving me inside as well. She screeched out of the driveway and down the road. When we were finally a few blocks away, Lenalee slowed down to a reasonable speed and let out a sigh of relief. "Jeez, that brother of mine..." she mumbled. I simply nodded and stared out the window.

When we got to the beach, it was early enough for us to find a parking space. After we parked, we headed straight for the pool that rested in front of a hotel. It was open to hotel guests and the people who were at the beach. The reason why we didn't go towards the beach like most people would, is because I was scared of sharks, and as unreasonable as that sounds, I still have a reason. When Master and I were traveling, we ended up being stuck on a cruise ship for a few that time, Master pushed me off the rails into the ocean when I said that he reeked of alcohol and it was terrible. When the captain tossed me a rope to climb up, a few fins popped out of the water. When something bumped my leg, I grabbed the rope and climbed up faster than I ever thought was possible.

"Allen? You ok?" Lenalee asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality and let out a little chuckle, "Yeah sorry. Ok so, let's go swimming!" She nodded in agreement and set down her stuff in a free lounge chair. I did the same and turned back to the pool ready to jump in, when a vibrant shade of red caught my attention.

_When I saw him diving,_

_Diving deep into the deep end_

_I just had to ask my girlfriend_

_Who he was_

"Hey Lenalee, who is that guy?" I heard myself asking. Lenalee looked around and asked, "Which guy, Allen? There's like...a million guys here." I looked in the pool and when I saw a red spot swirling around under the water I pointed there. "Him. Who is he? Do you know him?" I asked. Lenalee looked at the teenage boy who just burst into the surface of the water, talking in a lungful of air. Was it just me, or did he just glance over here? I felt heat rising to my cheeks and desperately fought to keep it down.

_She said I don't know his name_

_But, he's been sweating you all day_

_So maybe you should dive in_

_With him, girl because_

Lenalee shrugged. "I dunno. I think he might be a senior though, but jeez Allen, he's _hot._...and completely hitting on you. I mean, didn't you just see him look at you? Go on, go talk to him! Your so adorable that nobody, guy or girl, could resist you." I blushed, Lenalee was the only person who knew that I was gay. It wasn't that I wanted to keep it a secret, it was just that I didn't see any importance of telling anybody. "But..Lenalee..." I started, then gestured to my arm. I was surprised that almost nobody was staring at it, er well...I wasn't _that_ surprised, seeing as we came to this beach a lot, but still! Lenalee giggled and pushed me towards the pool, "Ugh, don't be such a girl. Just go in and talk to him! Just dive in and talk!" I turned and asked, "Why do you want me to hook up with him so badly?"

_Summer's here, the radio is playin'_

_All the songs we know_

_They're gonna drive us crazy_

_Ready set go!_

Lenalee shrugged again and said, "Well, ya know...Summer's already started and stuff. Don't ya think it'd be great to spend it with someone ya love? Well, other than me of course. I know that even thought your gay, you can't just help but love me!" Suddenly, a song called _If You Were Gay_ started playing from somebody's laptop. I laughed and nudged her side, then said, "Are you magic or something? Cuz, your favorite song just started playing. And _No._ It's **not **my theme song, Thank you very much." She chuckled and punched my the arm. then, she gave me puppy dog eyes and said, "C'mon, go talk. Fer me?" Sighing, I said, "Fine. I'll go talk to him." Lenalee punched my arm again. "Flirt with him," Lenalee corrected. I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine. Flirt with him." I walked up onto the diving board, scanning the pool to find the guy. I saw him at the edge of a pool talking to a-...ok, it's a guy. He was talking to a black haired guy...and was he looking at me? I shook my head, '_No...something behind me, yeah..._' I thought. I guess I took to long to jump in because I heard a sigh come from behind and then Lenalee shouted, "Dive already! ReadySetGo!" I suddenly felt her push me in, resulting in a very ungraceful dive.

_Summertime guys_

_School is out, the sun is shinin'_

_Summertime guys_

_I think I wanna make him mine_

_Nothin' like the feelin'_

_That you get inside_

_Look him in the eyes_

_Summertime guys_

I immediately got out of the water and said, "Not cool Lenalee." She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, if you won't go swimming here, how about we actually go swimming in the _ocean_?" I gulped, then turned to look at the redhead. He was pretty handsome, his face not too mature, yet not too childish. Somewhere in the middle. '_It suits him..._' I thought. My gaze wandered down to his torso, where his abs stood out. '_Is that...Is that a six pack...?_' I felt myself blush. Just then, the redhead turned to look at me and my eyes locked with his...eye. The other one was covered in an eye patch, but his eye still shone brilliantly. My blush got redder and something inside me just wanted to yell out '_Mine. Nobody else's._' He looked back to his friend and I shook my head and quickly turned back to Lenalee. "So uhm...ocean...yeah let's go!" I said, forgetting any past fears of sharks. I grabbed her hand and dragged her down to the beach, as far away as possible from that pool.

_Saw him at the movies_

_Yeah, he said he thought he knew me_

_From the mall or maybe school,_

_And he was hot_

_Said there was a party_

_On the beach at seven-thirty_

_Would I like to meet him there?_

_I said "Why not?"_

On the way home from the beach, we decided to stop by the movies. Lenalee wanted to see _Eclipse_, so I was dragged to watch it with her. We went to find some seats, and I decided to go get some snacks. I asked Lenalee if she wanted anything, but she shook her head and said, "Movie theater food is too fatty. It takes work to stay skinny! You go ahead and stuff yourself with all the junk they serve here." I chuckled and flicked her forehead. I got my three bowls of extra large popcorn, and two cups of extra large soda, and started to make my way back to the right theater. Unfortunately, I couldn't see where I was going, so I ended up going into the wrong theater. I ended up in the theater for _Sex and the City 2_. Without noticing my mistake, I looked around for Lenalee, when I couldn't find her I assumed she went to the restroom. I walked over to the area where we were sitting and used an empty seat to put my two other bowls of popcorn down. After a couple minutes of useless credits, I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I looked up and saw the redheaded guy from before. Even with a shirt on, he was unbelievably hot.

"Uhm, excuse me, but your popcorn's on my seat," he said. I blinked, then quickly grabbed my popcorn and moved it to the other seat. "oops, hehe, sorry. I didn't think anybody was sitting there." I said, my face flushing a little. He waved his hand and said, "Nah, it's ok." Then, he leaned closer to me and studied my face. I went bright red at how hard he seemed to observe me. "Hmmm...Hey, have I seen you before?" he asked. I shook my head no. He seemed to be unsatisfied with that answer, because he asked, "No..I think I've seem you before? Do you go to Ontario Mills Mall? Maybe I've seen you at school. What school do you go to?" I replied saying, "Uhmm...I go to the Montclair Plaza. I mean! I get dragged by Lenalee to the Montclair Plaza! I don't _go_ there on my own freewill! I don't really enjoy shopping. But, I go to Chaffey High School." He shrugged and said, "Euh, I go to a Christian high school. I think it's ridiculous though, I'm not even religious." I was going to ask why he even attended that school then if he wasn't Christian, when the movie started. "Hey wait, this is _Sex and the City 2_...oops...I think I got the wrong theater..." I said, slightly embarrassed that I made a mistake like that. He chuckled and said, "Happened to me once. Ah well." He eyed my popcorn and drinks and asked, "You gunna carry all those?" I nodded my head, and he shook his, "Here lemme help. No wonder you got the wrong place." He grabbed to of the popcorn bowls, then started to make his way out of the theater. "Which movie?" he asked. "_Eclipse_," I answered. He rolled his eyes.

When we got out of that theater, he asked me, "Hey, what's your name? Mine's Lavi." I looked up at him and smiled. So, Lavi was his name. "Oh, My name's Allen Walker." He nodded his head, seemingly approving my name. "I see. Ok so, Allen. There's gunna be a party at the beach tomorrow at 7:30 p.m. Wanna come meet me there? You can bring some friend of course but like, wanna just go over there and hang out? I mean I know we've just met but still, I wanna get to know ya better." I felt a twinge of happiness that quickly grew into joy. Without even having to think of an answer I looked up at him with my widest smile ever and said, "Why not?"

_I call my girls on the phone_

_Said there's a party goin' on_

_It's time to light this rocket_

_Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!_

When I got to my theater I saw Lenalee staring at the screen, her eyes glued onto...what's his name again...? Tanner Lachner? Latner? Well, it was Tanner something. I sat down and Lavi put my popcorn on the floor at my feet. When he left, I could have sworn he winked at me. I blushed, then poked Lenalee. "Psst~ Lenalee, there's gunna be a party at the beach tomorrow at 7:30 p.m. Wanna come?" Lenalee tore her eyes from the screen and nodded enthusiastically. When the movie ended, I grabbed my phone and called a couple other people who may want to come. Miranda and Krory said that they couldn't, Road said that she'd come and so did Fou and Lou Fa. I was excited, I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Lenalee dropped me off at my house and I plopped down on my bed, not bothering to change clothes, and fell asleep.

~*.*.*~

The next day went by pretty quickly. By 6:00, Lenalee drove by with Road, Fou, and Lou Fa, and by 7:45 we got to the beach. When we got there, it didn't take long to find the party. They had hung lanterns everywhere and some people were shooting a few small fire works, or holding sparklers. We found a pretty big one and I grabbed a match from the matchbox that was right next to it. "How about we light this one?" I asked them. They nodded and hurried over to the firework, waiting for the wonderful colors that would soon light up the sky as soon as it flew by. I lit the match and we started counting down.

"Seven,"

"Six,"

"Five,"

"Four,"

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One!"

I lit the firework and it flew into the sky and exploded, letting a beautiful red glisten in the sky.

_Summertime guys_

_School is out, the sun is shinin'_

_Summertime guys_

_I think I wanna make him mine_

_Nothin' like the feelin'_

_That you get inside_

_Look him in the eyes_

_Summertime guys_

_Summertime guys_

We separated after that, Fou and Lou Fa heading towards a couple of Asian looking guys, while Road walked towards the snack bar. Lenalee walked towards that one guy that I saw Lavi talking to in the pool yesterday. I looked around for any sign of red hair, but couldn't find any. I sighed and headed towards an empty table and sat down. Then, something blocked my vision, and I felt hands covering my eyes and a deep voice saying, "Guess who~" I furrowed my eye brows in confusion for a second but then replied, "Lavi?" I heard the person laugh and say, "The one and only!" Lavi took his hands off my eyes and sat in the chair across from me. "So, how are ya, Allen?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" He made a 'V' with his fingers and smiled. "I'm awesome! And hot too!" he said. He looked at me in the eyes, and before I could stop myself, I said, "Yeah. You are." I went wide eyes, and slapped a hand over my mouth. "I-I mean uhm...Well..." I tried explaining, but then I heard him laughing. '_...Great, now he's laughing at me..._' I thought sadly. I was going to get up and walk away, but he grabbed my hand and said, "That's good to know. Hey, C"mon I wanna show ya something, Allen." I nodded, a tingling feeling running through my hand. It felt nice to hold his. We ran until we came to a cave and he went inside. "Here, take a flashlight," he told me. I took one and turned it on, what I saw shocked me. Lining the inside of the cave was quarts and crystals. "It's beautiful..." I said. He smiled and shook his head. "Not as beautiful as you. Now C'mon, this isn't the best part." He grabbed my hand and I blushed, the shade of my cheeks competing against the shade of his hair.

_Summer's here, radio is playin'_

_All the songs we know_

_They're gonna drive us crazy_

_Ready set go!_

We walked until we hit what looked like the center of the cave, and in the middle was a pool of crystal clear water. Lavi let go of my hand and I walked around, staring at everything in awe. At the roof of the cave, there was a hole that gave a fantastic view of the full moon tonight. The moon's pure light made all the crystals shine in such natural beauty that not even a diamond could compete with, and the water reflected the moon so perfectly, no ripples to be seen anywhere. Sudden;y, he heard music start to play. He turned to look at Lavi and saw that he had his cellphone out. It was playing a recording of _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ from the Lion King.

_Summertime guys_

_School is out, the sun is shinin'_

_Summertime guys_

_I think I wanna make him mine_

_Nothin' like the feelin'_

_That you get inside_

_Look him in the eyes_

_Summertime guys_

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Really now, the Lion Kind? Is that the best you can do?" I asked. Lavi just shrugged and put the cellphone back in his pocket, "Euh...it was worth a try." I rolled my eyes and sighed, "You my friend, are an idiot." He gave me a lopsided smile and said, "Yeah but...I'm your idiot." He walked over to me and lifted my chin up. "Now, if I'm the idiot, your the idiot's bride. Alright?" When he said that I felt my cheeks flare up, in annoyance and in embarrassment. "I'm a guy," I said, deadpanning. He laughed and said, "Whatever." Then, he leaned down and gently kissed my lips.

_Summertime guys_

_Nothin' like the feelin'_

_That you get inside_

_Look him in the eyes_

_Summertime guys_

His lips were warm and gentle. I felt my eyes slide close as I relished in the sweet taste. I felt something lick my bottom lip and I all to happily obliged. There was no fight for dominance, and I just let Lavi explore my mouth. When we finally parted, he smirked and said, "You taste sweet. How much candy do you eat, Fattie?" I laughed and nudged him in the ribs. "None," I said. We laughed and when we stopped, we looked at eachother in the eyes. I opened my mouth to say something as he was going to say something. We chuckled and I said, "Oops sorry, go ahead." He shook his head and said, "Nonono, You first." I said, "No, I insist." He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. Well...I was just thinking...Summtertime guys are the best, don't ya think?" I laughed. When I finally stopped laughing, I looked back up at him and said, "Ya know, I was thinking the exact same thing." He smiled and pecked my lips. We stood, arms around eachother's waist and his cheek on my head, letting the moon shine down on us and the crystal cave. I felt like nothing could break the moment, until a sudden flash snapped us out of it. We turned to see Lenalee running away laughing, camera in her hands. "ARGH! YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT?" I yelled, chasing after her. She turned her head and stuck out her tongue at me. Lavi laughed and chased after us, tackling me to the ground and attacking me with kisses while saying, "Awwww, does Allen love Lenalee so much he'd ditch me?" After getting out from under Lavi, we went back to the party and enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

**loved it? hated it? well, review and tell me wat ya thought :D and it's late, i have no time fer flames. so flaming will get you nowhere with me. anyways R&R! :D and I hoped ya enjoyed this fanfic! ^^**


End file.
